


Sea Lights

by Puffie



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Deepvali, Diwali, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffie/pseuds/Puffie
Summary: It's been long since Kadita took part of human festivities, and the lights on the horizon was a tempting sight. Certainly wouldn't be a bad idea for a date - a man thought so. Gatotkaca x Kadita. Written for MGL.
Relationships: Gatotkaca/Kadita (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Kudos: 2





	Sea Lights

For countless years, Kadita would wake up as soon as the lights of the morning sun pierce the cold waters. Soft heat would touch her eyelids and cheeks, inviting her for another day of solitude. This time it was different; every daybreak, a man would wait by the seashore.

At first, the man thanked her for saving his life from the storm and praised her beauty, sending flowers, and letting them scatter in the sea. Kadita felt she wasn’t deserving of the flattery and hid the next day. Yet the man brought a garland of plumeria, a scent so notable despite the salt in the air. He would only smile and wave, then go back to his morning training, flexing his muscular build.  
  
The man was bolder on the third day. He created a float and attached a message carved into stone: Lady Kadita, please spend a night with me.

Kadita’s almost uttered a foul word as her cheeks heat up. She hastily swam towards the shore to meet the man fiddling with his fingers. The force of her swimming resulted in a giant splash that soaked the man head to toe. 

“What do you mean by this Gatotkaca?” She asked, unsure if she was angry, offended, or overwhelmed as her heart pulsated like an underwater earthquake. 

“You know, like go out and get to know each other?” Gatotkaca answered, seemingly amused by her reaction. “What, are you thinking of another thing-”

“Oh shut up,” Kadita hurled herself on top of an exposed rock, her tail soaking up the heat of the sun. She hurriedly combed her hair with her hands. “I’m not implying anything!” 

Gatotkaca just laughed and sat on the sand, squeezing the water from his shirt. “Tomorrow night is the festival. We could see the lights together, you know? I’ll be at the same spot at the shore.”

“Fine,” Kadita answered before diving back into the depths. Recalling the festival caused her emotions to swell. The past couldn’t be brought back. Why was she even saying yes? 

* * *

When Kadita was still a human, the Festival of Lights were one of her favorites. The stories of brave men and women defeating the dark, being enlightened by a long journey were fantasies of her young mind until the bitter reality carried her like a torrent washing away a village. When she was cursed and became known as a sea demon, Kadita hid herself. Sometimes the lights would illuminate the ocean like they were stars. The little lights would spread and get extinguished by the waves, giving only short-lived happiness to Kadita. Along with the festival, and the changing of the constellations were the woman’s only mark of the passage of time. 

As the sun faded and the lights appeared, Kadita swam to the surface, inhaling the cool air of the night. The feeling of fresh air in her nose was better than breathing through her gills. The woman was greeted by lanterns and candles moving away from the splash she created. 

At the shore like promised, Gatotkaca was there. There were noises of the festivity not too far from the beach - some singing chanting and praying. The wind carried the smells of the food and sweets prepared by the villagers. Those things no longer stirred Kadita’s appetite, unlike her human days.

Gatotkaca carried his own lanterns by the shore and at his footsteps was a boat. He pushed the vessel to the water and Kadita pulled him using her magic. “Climb aboard my lady,” Gatotkaca invited. 

With a gentle splash, Kadita was already sitting on the other side of the boat opposite of Gatotkaca. Her magic allowed her to wear a different outfit - white, decorated with gold, gems and feathers. 

Gatotkaca was looking at her intently, his chin resting atop his knuckles, observing. He also wore a special outfit that night, dyed red like embers. He rowed farther until they’re away from the shore. It was just the two of them floating on the darkness, surrounded by a trail of lights. “You look beautiful tonight.”

“Just tonight?” Kadita teased. 

The man scratched his chin and cleared his throat. “Well, of course not just tonight. But this?” He spread his arms to point out the yellow lanterns in the skies and bobbing up and down on the surface of the water. “They make your eye shine brighter, like a flickering flame.” 

Kadita looked down bashfully. It’s been years since she heard a compliment. Her eyes focused on her fins that flopped at the floor of the boat. She lifted her fin, close to Gatotkaca’s eye level. “Doesn’t it bother you?”

Gatotkaca just shook his head. “I mean, we are just getting to know each other. We don’t have to worry about getting things further, you know what I mean?” Kadita smirked at the remark. “I’m just glad you’re willing to talk to me.”

“Alright, so let’s talk?” Kadita leaned back, smiling. 

“Or maybe, we can talk with music.” Behind the man was an object covered in a blanket. With one smile, he revealed the mystery object as a sitar. “What’s your favorite song? And why? Especially we’re celebrating this occasion.”

“Oh you’re full of surprises,” Kadita waved her hand. Her mind went back to the old times where she was free to sing in the royal halls. She sang songs about hope, love, and victory. None of those words felt right for the life she lived now. Yet, she had never forgotten them. Every melody was still flowing in her mind, rocking her gently like the waves. She told the title of the song to the person before her.“Will you play it for me, Gatotkaca?” 

Kadita didn’t wish to share the reason behind her favorite song. Memories were too painful to share - but somehow they melt away as soon as the man plucked the strings. Inside there were stirrings that warmed her skin and brought a smile to her face. The song was about a woman who lost herself in the sea, huddling in a tiny vessel as the storm rocked around her. Yet she never lost sight of the lighthouse before her. The woman in the song never gave up and keep her eyes on her destination, enjoying an embrace as she stepped foot on land.

Perhaps one day she could step on land again and be free. Kadita opened her mouth and sang, which brought a smile to Gatotkaca. 


End file.
